This core unit will be available to all investigators on the Program Project and will provide physiologic and morphologic characterization of cardiovascular phenotypes, using miniaturized hemodynamic and imaging methods along with microsurgical techniques for in vivo physiological studies in mice. The goals of this core facility are to: 1) provide detailed phenotyping of genetically engineered murine models using imaging to assess functional cardiac morphology, primarily transthoracic echocardiography and contrast angiocardiography, and a variety of hemodynamic techniques for evaluating the physiologic status of the heart; 2) apply microsurgical methods in mice for inducing pressure overload on either the left or right ventricle, or to produce myocardial infarction, in order to induce ventricular remodeling with hypertrophy or heart failure; and 3) extend to mice high efficiency in vivo cardiac gene transfer methods recently developed in hamsters and rats.